


Unbearable comfort

by NekoKashi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jhin being Jhin tbh; what would you expect from this crazy man, Slice of Life, also Jhin's terrible and very obvious poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKashi/pseuds/NekoKashi
Summary: Every time they were fated to meet they were fated to stay together for a while as well.He would come to her eventually. If not, so be it.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unbearable comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My part of an art trade with @orangecrushcrushcrush, or @orangecccrush on twitter, who requested me to write something with my League of Legends Character Fura and Jhin.  
> Thank you so much for trading with me! 
> 
> Can't believe this completely out of context OC stuff will be my "debut", haha.  
> But since I'm quite happy with the result and it was privately quite well received I thought I should bravely share it with whoever wants to read.

Five pairs of young curious eyes watched awestruck as, with swift motions, an assembly of pinks and purples were formed into the recognizable shape of birds diving into a strong, vibrant pool of blue paint that dried on the stone beneath them. Their little heads huddled together under the protection of the giant, red umbrella that Fura set up to escape the merciless sun rays on this incredibly hot and humid day.

This morningas Fura was leaving Nanthee, she stopped in the middle of the market over a particular path stone that stood out from the others. Iridescent shimmering particles glittered through the stone‘s pale grey, the sparkle catching the wandering artist's attention enough for her to settle and paint something on the stone, capturing it's uniqueness while bringing some colour to it‘s otherwise dullness. Soon enough, children gathered around her, watching curiously what this stranger was doing, crouching in the middle of the streets.

One hand swiftly grabbed a bit of the colourful powder, the other a dash of water to crash both elements together and quickly apply the final stroke of paint on the ground. It was finished. The stone now showed a flock of pink and purple birds soaring through the sky, the iridescent particles giving the whole ensemble a mysterious shine. The children broke out in enthusiastic “oohs” and “aahs” and carefully pointed at the different details that particularly stood out to them while showering Fura with questions of what else she could draw, how she made her paint and if she could teach them how to paint like she did.

Alongside her happiness about the young audience‘s curiosity, asudden familiar feeling shot through Fura. She bent down, her head almost touching the painting and looked behind her between her legs. Since this was quite the peculiar sight, the children began to laugh, asking her if this was an artist trick but Fura didn‘t listen. She scanned the part of the market behind her. And for a split second her eyes were met with a too familiar pair, observing her but quickly vanishing in the crowd. Fura smiled.

One of the children pulled her out of her thoughts by loudly asking again if she could teach them how to paint. Fura lifted her head back up, chuckled appreciatively but had to deny their requests. “I‘m sorry kids but it‘s time to leave. This shall be my parting gift for you and Nanthee.“ The children groaned in disappointment but looking back at the glittering gift they swore to protect the art piece until Fura would return again to which she laughed and wished them good luck, the paint was highly water-soluble and not meant to last eternally.

Packing her things, Fura carefully put her art supplies back into her box and mounted the umbrella on top. She wiped off the sweat on her brow. Fura was used to warm temperatures like these but in combination with the high humidity, the heat was really killing her. She‘d be not surprised to expect heavy rain on her journey to Shual. Loading up the box on her shoulders she made her way towards the outsides of Nanthee.

Fura had not forgotten who she had seen at the market but knowing him too well, she didn‘t need to stop to search him in the crowd. Every time they were fated to meet they were fated to stay together for a while as well. He would come to her eventually. If not, so be it.

Arriving at the path leading outside the village she was indeed met with whom she expected from the market.

“So I see you again, huh?“, Fura laughed.

Jhin turned around to meet Fura‘s bright smile with a slight smirk. He wore no mask, so no sign of a nearing performance day much to Fura‘s relief.

He replied in a mocking tone: “I wonder. How come we so often coincidentally meet. Are you perhaps following me around after all?”

Fura gave him a playful jab which he easily blocked despite it‘s harmless intention. She rolled her eyes. “No?“, she answered his question. “Why would I want to follow a maniac like you around? I have my own life. Are you sure YOU are not following ME?“

“And bore myself to death? Uninspiring.“

“Wow rude.“ Fura snickered amused.

It‘s been a while since Jhin and her met. Luckily last time they parted on good terms, so Fura had no qualms with him being around, despite his profession. But she was curious as to why he was on such a casual stroll, disguised in his terms, looking like a commoner on his way to wander around, almost a bit like her but much more cleaner and proper.

“Where are you heading to?“, she asked curiously.

“Sotka River, four hours away from here.”

“Sotka River…“ Fura processed this piece of information, trying to fit it to her knowledge of the Zhyun region. She remembered. “Ah! Along the Jyom pass?“

“Yes. I assume you are _c_ _oincidentally_ also heading there?“ More mockery and another sly smirk from Jhin.

“Wouldn‘t you like to know? Actually no, I‘m off to Shual. Same path but off to the other side at the pass.“

A short pause from Jhin. From any other person, this could have been read as upset. Yet Jhin‘s expression was barely readable and it was always a mystery what he really thought.

In the end Fura didn‘t really care.

She simply continued: “Well since we both _c_ _oincidentally_ have to travel the same direction let‘s just skip the whole palaver and go together.“

Jhin scoffed. “You and your affinity to arbitrarily skip all the dialogue. And avoid the drama?“

“You can dialogue and drama me all you want on the way, come on, let‘s go.“

They followed the path along the fields while chatting about their regular save topics. Art. Fura lead the conversation as per usual since she had more things to safely reveal. She told Jhin about new techniques she had tried since last time they met and what she had seen on her journey to Nanthee. Jhin listened patiently and followed up with his own opinions about certain things Fura mentioned which lead to their usual harmless bantering about art techniques and taste.

With time the air was getting more and more muggy. After about two hours of Jhin and Fura wandering, the first droplets of water fell from the sky. Fura flinched at the surprisingly cold sting the raindrops left on her skin. She looked up and let out a worried noise. Jhin looked up too, only to be met with the sudden burst of rain, crashing down on both of them to which he simply reacted with a prosaicexpression of disapproval.

„Daaaaamn iiiiit“, Fura wailed, grabbing her umbrella from her box, quickly opening it and holding it over both of them.

A bit too late, they were already drenched.

„I knew it, I knew it was gonna rain.“ Fura shivered. „Gosh it‘s so cold, how can summer rain be so cold?“

Jhin laughed. „That is really nothing out of the ordinary when you‘re closer to the mountains. You should see how cold the weather can suddenly be when you actually try to liveup there.“

„Well I wouldn‘t know it. You know I come from the flat lands at the sea but thanks for telling me.“, Fura annoyedly pressed through her teeth, shaking a bit.

The rain poured down mercilessly now. Jhin had to help Fura holding up the umbrella since her strength alone wasn‘t enough to stand against the hard push of the water. Their sight was obscured, everything was just a blurry, wet mess.

„Let‘s set camp here. It will be no use for us to fight through the weather by foot. Although it would perhaps have quite the dramatic flair, a lonely wanderer pair fighting against the forces of nature, only equipped with what little they have and their love for each other. Drama on the way, like you asked for?“

His grin was audible.

Fura replied with unimpressed, sarcastic laughter as she stabbed her umbrella deep into the dirt. The ground was luckily a pressed and dry mass from the previous heat, unable to soak up any water. The rain fell down nice and straight so they could just wait under Fura’s giant umbrella until the weather got better, all without the risk of sinking into mud.

Now properly sheltered, Jhinshook as much water from his clothes as he could while Fura set up her two wooden stools for them to sit on something dry. Another shiver was running through her, she really was rather a person of the heat, cold temperatures were always her one weakness.

„We need to get some warmth or else we both die of a cold.“, Fura whined.

Jhin agreed, deepin concern. „Not only would that be the most boring death-“ a short pause in which he dramatically put a hand on his chest to further exclaim „-but I am also expected to hear from a client tomorrow. I can not risk getting sick at this current time.“

„In that case…?“ Fura jokingly attempted to push Jhin out of the protection of the umbrella to which he replied with pretended indignation. „… I‘ll make us something to warm up.“

Out of Fura‘s box came a construction to make a small rain save fire, a pot, a few local herbs and dried fruit. She set up a rectangular shaped bowl on a few metal sticks to elevate it, protecting it from the already flowing rainwater underneath. Then she added a few dried pieces of wood she had stored, lighting them up inside the bowl with fire steel making a small solo stove fire.

Jhin noticed that she handled making fire better than last time. With practise and experience she seemed to lose more and more her little fear of the flame. A welcoming progress coming from her journey.

„What nature gives us we shall use but never take.“ Fura confidently said and held out the pot under the rain, filling it with water. She still stuck to the Ionian beliefs of harmony with nature even though Jhin knew she came from a much more advanced country. Jhin still wondered what in the world this rural place meant to her that she would embrace it‘s primitive simplicity so much. Especially embracing it with embracing him along side it. To him, she truly was still a strange person of much contrast.

The pot quickly filled itself with water, so Fura placed it onto the little fire that was already comfortably warming both of them and waited for it to cook. Then she added the leaves and dried fruit and waited for the tea to gain it‘s flavour.

„I hope you like it.“ she said as she filled a cup for Jhin first, displaying her natural hospitality.

„Your tea is usually, at least, tolerable, nothing to worry about.“

„Why thank you, what a compliment.“ Fura replied in a sarcastic undertone but laughed it off none the less and poured herself a cup. She was used to Jhin‘steasing expression, though she would usually call it stupid, so it never affected her since she couldn‘t be bothered a bit by his opinions. It was necessary to be able to enjoy his more inspiring and entertaining side.

Jhin took a sip from the hot liquid. It was a simple but good taste. The herbs gave back energy, the fruit brought a soft, sour note that had an awakening effect. The boiling water left a nice sting on his tongue, warmth comfortably spreading through his entire body. He took another tasteful, stinging sip and breathed through the increasing heat in his mouth.

Fura nodded approvingly at her own cup, intentionally blowing out little clouds of steam. Despite the cold she was a little bit more careful with the concentrated heat due to her sensitive tongue so for now she just carefully clutched to the hot cup.

For a moment both of them just sat there like this, surrounded by the comfortable warmth of the fire and tea, the only sound the soft cracks of the burning wood, occasional sips and the steady rhythm of the beating rain. It was a very calming atmosphere. Just two individuals enjoying tea, waiting for the rain to stop to continue their journey. There was no need for more noise. There was no need for a conversation. He was no performer, no assassin and she was no wandering artist, no simple mystery. They were just two people, together, basking in each other‘s company, their silence and acceptance.

_„All red washed away. The crashing silence clearing. Heart longing for death.“_

Fura stopped from of taking another sip from her cup, surprised by Jhin‘s sudden outburst of poetry.

He was just gazing absent mindedly into the wet wall. „I miss this sometimes.“ he began.

Jhin couldn‘t stand this silence. This silence that was so comfortably wrapping itself around him, inviting him to rest, emptying his mind. The silence he could enjoy with Fura. So far only with Fura. It was suffocating. It was beautiful in how much it was suffocating his needs for a while. Only for them to return stronger than ever. He needed this silence too much. He wanted it. He craved it. All too much.

„Miss what.“ Fura asked. She felt like she knew the answer. Fura was well versed in the art of Haiku and Jhin‘sstyle of poetry had always been very straightforward but she wanted to hear it directly from him. Without any fancy way of dancing around the topic and dramatic vagueness. „What do you miss?“ Fura simply repeated.

Jhin sighed pointedly. There must always be a tinge of somewhat of an act. The truth would shatter his beliefs. His sense of self. „I miss…“ a pause. Suspiciously long. He turned his head towards Fura to lock her gaze with his while visibly tightening his grip around his cup. „...us.“

Fura furrowed her brow and scoffed. For her own security she had to back away. It was a game. A dance. He was trying to play a too obvious part. „Is that so?“ she asked. The words could have touched her but they could not be trusted in the way they were presented. So gaudy.

Jhin noticed her reluctance. He would lose her before he had even really begun but she more than once proved to be a difficult and demanding audience so he gave it his all. A tinge of honesty was needed to convince her and she was waiting to be convinced.

„The more often we meet the more I find myself longing for that feeling of your presence taking off my mind of my work. The flames of my passion being extinguished. To be reignited for a different cause. Burning differently. A change of pace. Or being left dead entirely. Nothingness. No… not nothingness, but an existence so simple, so pure. Like you.“

He bent down to Fura, slowly, slowly raising one hand up to her face.

„I feel like a fresh canvas every time I get back to work. Someone who can experience his art‘s blazing intensity every time. Because I almost forget how it feels every time you step into my path.“

„So I‘m just a means to an end, hm? Reawakening your murderous spirit?“ Fura knew of her importance but she wanted to hear more from Jhin. There was something stirring in him, calling out for him to be released and noticed. She wanted to bait him out into the light, make him admit the truth only for her to be touched by his sincerity, a thrill she fell for when she fell for him.

„Oh no, darling, you are far more important. You are meant to be one of my greatest performances, I promised that to you. This is why I cherish these feelings. So they will consume me when I take you and make you into something much more beautiful. Make these feelings into something much more painful and beautiful than they already are. A piece of me. Making you a piece of me.“

His words, completely self absorbed, had a certain loving tone to them. Fura felt uncomfortably cherished. Important when she shouldn't be. Incredibly unfitting but her honest feelings none the less and she was aware enough of them to let them coexist with her much more sane conscious. Just the pure, sole existence. The experience of everything was indeed her being and she happily embraced every moment of that.

Jhin closed the little space between them, lifting his hand fully to Fura‘s face, softly caressing her cheek. The overbearing emotions flowed out of him, he couldn‘t contain them anymore. Holding her gaze, he quietly muttered under his breath his current, only wish that he could feel inside him.

_„Please stay with me.“_

And there it was. Fura was left stunned. Even with his self sufficient intent, there was sincerity in his words. Honesty. His voice hushed but louder than the rain. An undying love for her, slightly contorting his face, breaking through the façade enough to be noticeable. How deep it could be. It touched her heart.

But she knew to never indulge for too long or she‘d be lost.

„I can‘t.“ She didn‘t back away from his touch, simply holding his gaze.

Jhin face displayed disbelieve. „You said, every time we meet you‘d stay four days and leave on the fifth.

„Only if I can and want to.“

Jhin withdrew his hand. Of course it wasn‘t enough. It angered him to hear that. He cursed this feeling and wished to be free of it, it‘s annoyance greater than the bearability of the pain and inspiration it brought. It confused him that this wasn‘t easy. He loathed it.

As if to end the scene the rain stopped. The air still humid but fresher, colder than before.

Fura silently packed her things back into the box. The fire had extinguished itself a while ago.

They silently continued their journey until they arrived at the Jyom pass where they had to part. Both turned to each other at the same time. The sun broke through the clouds, placing a natural spotlight on them. Covering up any traces of the moment they had before, Jhin demonstratively took in Fura‘s hand, displaying his signature smirk.

„Well, I say my goodbyes to you my dear, will you grant me this kiss as your parting gift?“

Fura just laughed as Jhin didn‘t wait for a response, placing a soft kiss on her delicate hands. He then looked a moment into her eyes and couldn‘t help but bent down to her to brush a few strands of hair away, placing a second kiss on her forehead. Fura was only left to softly smile and melt under the affectionate gesture.

His hand trailed down her face, resting on her cheek to slowly pull her infor a third kiss on her lips. Fura closed her eyes under the returning sensation of Jhin‘s tenderness. She couldn‘t stop herself from forgetting the world around her, her head spinning slightly, as it happened so often with him.

Jhin hesitantly broke the kiss. Both of them looked at each other for what felt like an eternity but in reality only a few seconds. In their eyes laid desire, longing and a tinge of regret. Incapable of holding back anymore they crashed their lips together for a final, forth time.A heated and passionate kiss, lips parting to let their tongues entwine in a dance of yearning, to give them at least one final chance, a tasteof what could have been.

When they broke apart, they were left out of breath. Jhin‘s eyes spoke further to usher Fura back to accompany him. It was temping. So tempting to be with him again. But a poison that she had to carefully take only when she was capable to stand it‘s ravishing intensity. So she smiled, letting go of Jhin, casually turning around to begin her own way to Shual.

Jhin looked after her. Unsure if he felt disappointment or relief for the better. He decided to settle for the latter, to at least enjoy the short moment they had spent in their purity before leaving the feeling of it behind for the great love of his performance. He laughed sincerely.

„Are you not gonna wish me the best for my next performance after giving me this much inspiration, my dear?“

Fura laughed loudly, not turning around, only waving her hand.

„Never!“

Jhin smiled, one last glance and he was off on his way as well.


End file.
